


Come True

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, lighthearted prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho makes a living by giving others what they want. He's not as skilled at handling his own desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for [augustfai](http://augustfai.livejournal.com) in the [kitto slutparty](http://kitto-slutparty.livejournal.com) exchange.

Sho lifted his hips and forcefully dropped them back onto the bed, bracing himself for the waves that followed.

"Choppy waters today, Captain," he made conversation, lucky that Ohno's back was to him for the moment. It was highly unlikely he'd be found sexy taking an elbow to the face instead of sensually placing his arm above his head as planned.

Ohno remained quiet, scanning the room's large aquarium like the open sea. Not quite the same as taking a boat out - the smell of the salt water, the sharp but refreshing breeze - but it was the best that Sho could do on short notice. Swim trunks on and beer ready at the side table, Sho was certain they could manage the rest with some imagination.

When no response came, Sho pouted and sloshed his way to the foot of the bed, wrapping his arms around Ohno's shoulders as he asked, "Still not biting?"

"Stubborn today," Ohno confirmed, sighing and turning his head just enough to brush his lips against Sho's jaw. "Maybe I should find another place to stick my pole."

Show time.

He dived in, nibbling lightly at Ohno's earlobe, letting himself be caught. It was what Ohno wanted. It was what he'd come here for, and he proved it with the way he settled into Sho's hold. He smelled like soap, but his moan was _dirty_. His abs were steel, but his cheeks were jelly. The contrast had aroused Sho from the second Ohno had reappeared from his shower, ready to go fishing. Finally, finally it was time to be reeled in.

Getting into position was less than graceful when every shift of his limbs rocked his whole body. He couldn't help but laugh when Ohno tried to balance on his knees when rolling on his condom, only to have his ass hit his feet in seiza. The subtle chaos was an odd motivator to perform better, fuck harder.

"We won't lose to the ocean," Ohno grunted, snapping his hips so hard Sho lost all the oxygen in his lungs.

"Aye aye!" Sho cried out with orgasm.

He was pleasantly dizzy when he came.

\---

The non-negotiable rules were easy enough to remember. Basic hygiene, for one, with showers required at the start of a session. Money was also expected up front. Condoms for every act, which applied to himself as well. If a client had trouble meeting any of those three demands, then there was no deal. No question.

Sho did his best to keep his professional life separate from his daily identity, if only to avoid the confusion and mess that could come from being one hundred percent himself at all times. If a client didn't give him a name, then he wasn't going to be called by one. He was The Show, the experience, the man in the fantasy and nothing more.

For his own protection, his agent was careful not to let him book rooms in the same love hotel too close together. Sho had tried to follow the same procedure for just about everything else he used on the job. Costumes? Online purchases if he could help it. The client wanted a night out first? Done, but not at the same club he'd danced in with the client from last week. There was only one exception to the pattern, and he wished it wasn't so. Because every time he needed a dozen red roses, he faced the biggest of all threats to his source of income.

The man behind the counter.

"Sho-chan!" Aiba called and waved to him as soon as he stepped through the door. "I'll get you the roses, but are they at least going to someone lucky this time?"

Sometimes they were (a lucky client, at least), and sometimes they weren't, but Sho's answer was always the same.

"My kitchen table likes them too much!"

"Are you in love with your kitchen table?" Aiba asked in exasperation, laughing as he wrapped up the bouquet.

 _No, no. I'm in love with you,_ Sho thought desperately.

But Sho was also in love with his college education. He wasn't pressured into the job he'd taken to afford tuition. He didn't think it was his only choice; he thought it was the best one. Sho liked sex, and Sho liked being his own boss, and it was the most enjoyable thing he'd ever done for himself.

While he didn't regret his decision, he knew the kinds of complications that would come from trying to date. Holding off on relationships until he was out of college had seemed perfectly reasonable until an attractive florist had come along (of course).

"Will you be busy in a year from now?" Sho asked, but it sounded ridiculous to him once it had left his brain and come out of his mouth. "Nevermind, nevermind. It was... nothing. I'll be back before then."

"In a year from now, I'll be eating curry for dinner maybe. I haven't decided," Aiba responded good-naturedly and handed Sho his order. "See you next week, Sho-chan."

Next week. Same time, same place, same story.

\---

Every client was different about arranging a session. Some came up with a vague idea of what they wanted and expected Sho to deliver, others had things planned out with a precision that would kill the mood if Sho wasn't an expert at committing a schedule to memory. He didn't mind handing over control. So long as his main, non-negotiable rules were followed, Sho could leave the creative vision to the other party. It was highly preferable, in fact, during exam weeks when he hardly had the brain power to remember to close the refrigerator in the morning, let alone create an entire fantasy come to life for a stranger.

Becky had practically sent an entire dream journal, and Sho had been more than a little nervous about getting it right. He wasn't without confidence that he could pull off sexy, but that's not what she wanted (at least not to start). Sho had to be Prince Charming himself, and that came with quite a bit of pressure.

It was strange to feel Aiba's roses leaving his hand, but maybe that was because he was thinking of them as _Aiba's_. As soon as he watched Becky lean in to inhale their scent, her eyelashes fluttering, he grinned and offered her his arm.

It was going to be a good night at work, the kind that reassured Sho that he wasn't being paid for his body alone. He was proud of the fact that he could bring satisfaction, honestly, but if it was _only_ that kind of pleasure he had to give, he probably wouldn't bother. He was hired because he was able to create an atmosphere, to make people comfortable, to dress up in a full fairytale prince outfit complete with crown and go out in public that way because it was going to make someone's week worthwhile.

"It's a good thing you weren't in need of saving," Sho informed her while opening the cab door, helping her inside as if lifting her into a carriage. "If you'd been locked in a tower, you would have stayed there. I'm terrified of heights."

"I'm not that kind of princess," Becky agreed, shaking her head at him, but laughing all the same. It was probably the last truthful thing he told her for the night, aside from the occasional compliment that he really did mean - like her laugh being melodic, or her eyes reminding him of exploding stars.

Everything else was make-believe, exactly as it should be. Sho didn't have to be himself when he was playing into someone else's desire. He could pretend that he'd been searching for the perfect girl for him, he could sweep her up into his arms at the end of the night and carry her off to his chambers. But it wasn't a date, it was a contract, and one that made Sho feel exceptionally free.

Sho knew where he ended up, and she ended up, but the roses were lost somewhere between trying to come before the clock struck twelve and singing Morning Musume to each other as they cleaned up the mess.

 _Next week_ , Sho reminded himself, _is only a few days away!_

\---

"Well, if you're really in love, you should have red tulips," Aiba explained as he handed over a bouquet different from Sho's usual. "Free of charge."

Sho wondered if Aiba was trying to give him legitimate advice now, like a man who was clueless about what a girl might want from him. If he was just buying the same exact thing for every date, he could see how that would look a little foolish to a floral expert.

Maybe Sho had been misreading the signals this whole time. What he thought was just a silly method of flirting might have actually been Aiba thinking he had a girlfriend or boyfriend he wouldn't own up to out loud. What if Aiba just thought it was amusing that he went to such lengths to hide his romances? What if Aiba didn't really care at all about where the flowers ended up?

"Why red tulips?" he asked.

"Red roses are the classic, but red tulips mean love too. When you give someone red tulips, you're telling them you love them. It means _perfect_ love. Even better!"

Aiba's face lit with a smile bright enough to help thousands of flowers thrive indoors. Sho found it difficult to do more than stare.

Was it stupid to not want to give Aiba the wrong idea, when the right idea was that he might not be available to date anyway?

"I don't know, Aiba-chan. I don't want to spoil my kitchen table too much."

Aiba laughed softly, though it wasn't as vibrant as he'd seemed a moment ago. Sho hoped it wasn't coming across that he didn't want the free gift. Tulips were lovely! Tulips were the flower Aiba picked and Sho wanted them in his apartment more than anything.

"I'd like to see it sometime," Aiba said next, leaning across the counter and lightly tapping Sho's arm. "I'd like to see the kitchen table."

Oh. Well.

"See you next week then, Aiba-chan," Sho responded with a nervous giggle. "See you next week at my place."

\---

"I want you, but we can't do this here, Nino," Sho whined as his back crashed against the door to the nurse's office. "We're going to get caught."

His parents would kill him if he screwed up his chances at getting into the right university. Having sex in the middle of a school day was one of the easier ways to get expelled, no matter where they ended up naked.

Knowing his luck, this would be the day the nurse didn't have lunch with the drama teacher, but instead came back earlier to arrange tongue depressors or something. Then here Sho would be, his tongue depressed by wood of an entirely different sort.

He tried to block the entrance with his body, but Nino was too clever to let physical intimidation force him to back down. Sho shivered when Nino grasped the front of his shirt and whispered, _I will get you to do it literally right here if you don't move_.

Sho knew it was a promise.

He fumbled with the door handle, but his hands were far more steady when he grabbed Nino's hips and tugged him into his guest bedroom. Or rather, the school's infirmary.

Nino was a fun game to play. Sho wasn't the type to assume a person wanted something, as that would be highly dangerous in his position. But Nino frequently liked to hide clues about his _actual_ request inside the one he fed to Sho's agent. "Seducing the reluctant class president" sounded as if Sho was meant to protest at first, maybe slowly give in, sink against a desk or a wall and eventually allow Nino ravage him because he just couldn't help himself. And that was maybe half-correct, but Sho had learned after a few times that anything involving that much effort on Nino's part was going to double the amount of time it took for the man to get achingly hard.

As achingly hard as Sho already was tonight. Fuck, Nino smelled _great_.

"You got me here, Ninomiya," he warned, turning them around and backing Nino toward the bed. "Now you're going to take responsibility for what you've done."

Sho was proud of himself for his choice of cliché line, especially with the glimmer of lust and amusement that appeared in Nino's eyes. His client was laughing when he lay back against the pillows, but he was also touching himself.

Success!

\---

Ohno wasn't one of his regular clients, or at least he hadn't been, but Sho recognized the name immediately. Hard to forget someone who could roll into a thrust the way he had.

_He liked you so much he paid double to bring his boyfriend along._

A boyfriend who was clearly the creative mastermind of the pair. For the second time in a week, Sho found all the details arranged before he even arrived. For the first time ever, Sho memorized a script as preparation for sucking cock.

"I promise you," Sho spoke as he ran his hands along Matsumoto's bare chest. "We'll make it off this island alive. We just have to give the sea god what he wants."

The captain-turned-god-of-the-sea watched from up on the bed, eager cock already in hand. It should have made him look horny and human, but Ohno was a work of art when he was perfectly still. In motion he was a masterpiece. Sho might have envied his fellow castaway Matsumoto if his heart wasn't currently tucked in a vase on his kitchen table, surrounded by red tulips.

He tried not to think about that as Matsumoto brought himself to all fours. Sho gently worked the man open, hoping he didn't sound too rehearsed when he recited lines about sacrifices and the heat of a bubbling volcano. He sank right back into his role when he was buried fully inside of his fellow shipwrecked sailor.

He hadn't been on top in awhile, but he had enough experience to know when someone wasn't quite relaxed. Ohno seemed to recognize it too, scrambling off the bed and cupping his boyfriend's face in his hands.

"Open up your chest and the island god will give you his treasure," Ohno growled playfully. It wasn't meant for him, but Sho felt his cock throb anyway, shifting his body ever-so-slightly. When Matsumoto loosened up and moaned, Sho didn't work quite as hard at holding back.

Threesomes presented a learning opportunity. Sho's instinct when presented with Ohno's cock in this situation would have been to get it as wet as possible and suck like his life depended on it. And maybe that would have been appreciated, but Sho was fascinated by Matsumoto's approach. His mouth was open, but he teased Ohno's erection with his cheek, breathing heavily. He set a slower pace, one that burned in Sho's stomach as he kept his thrusts shallow to match.

It was the perfect build. Flicks of Matsumoto's tongue pulled his other gestures together, longer licks and tantalizing kisses, a bob of his head and a hum around the shaft. Part of it was expert skill, but part of it was knowing his partner. Sho longed for it, and he moaned loudly as he witnessed it, and the more he was ignored the better he felt.

Sho didn't snap out of his daze until Ohno had come once, and only then it was because the island god smacked his ass and commanded he finish inside his friend for the spirits' favor.

He was pretty sure that was off script, but he didn't have to be asked twice. He followed orders within seconds, his body trembling as he did.

 

 

"I told you he'd wear us out," Ohno said a little later that evening, as if Sho was no longer in the room.

"And I told you we shouldn't book him on a week night," Jun responded. Sho liked the way he ran his fingers through Ohno's hair then. It looked like anything coming from a man with his expression should be scalding, but his voice was lukewarm.

It was quiet for long enough that Sho considered rolling out of bed and taking his leave, but he hadn't fully reached a decision when he heard Matsumoto whisper.

"Let's go home."

\---

Home. Aiba was currently in his home. Walking around his apartment like that was a completely normal thing to do.

Sho made sure to give him the grand tour. A tour that conveniently skipped over the guest bedroom, but a tour nonetheless. There was absolutely nothing weird about that tour ending at the kitchen table with two bags of delicious take-out and peach blossoms in the east window.

"That's where you have to put them if you want a serious relationship," Aiba had explained when he'd arrived, holding up the heart-shaped vase and wiggling his eyebrows.

It was exactly what Sho wanted, and not with just anyone either.

"I was wondering when I'd get invited. I'm sorry I invited myself," Aiba apologized (without seeming all that sorry). Sho liked the way his fingers drummed lightly against his beer can as he spoke. "I thought maybe you were just too busy with classes. Or that I was getting everything all mixed up, but I wasn't. Right?"

Sho rubbed the back of his neck as he thought over the question.

It shouldn't have made him so nervous to be in the company of someone he found attractive, nervous enough to dig himself deep into denial. Sho could get naked with a stranger within five minutes of being introduced, but an entire table separated him from Aiba now and he felt as if he was sitting a little too close.

His gaze was pulled for a moment to the peach blossoms, eyes narrowing slightly in concentration. If they were for a serious relationship, and Aiba had brought them specifically for him... and if the tulips were a declaration of love, and Aiba had given him those too (free of charge), did that mean that Sho was being wooed?

"I wanted to ask you a hundred different times," Sho finally admitted, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "But I didn't know how you felt."

Among other things.

"Ah, the flowers are kind of old-fashioned, huh? I thought I was being super obvious, but maybe not. You know those peach blossoms can also be for sex appeal, but..." Aiba hesitated in the middle of speaking, then scratched the side of his nose. "I don't think you need any help with that."

With anyone else, anyone at all, Sho probably would have laughed and agreed wholeheartedly. With Aiba, Sho wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or immediately pull his portfolio from the Internet, never to be found again.

He settled for a drastic change of subject, pushing back his chair abruptly and standing up. After awkwardly stretching his arms over his head, he gestured for Aiba to follow him out of the kitchen.

"Why don't we go watch some television? It's been forever since I've seen anything. What's good these days? Variety shows? Dramas? Maybe there's a really good CM playing with dogs and chapstick..."

"Sho-chan, stop," Aiba pleaded, grabbing hold of Sho's wrist. He didn't pull, or squeeze, or try and yank Sho off to talk somewhere. He just held it. Sho didn't dare move.

"I know already. I know already and I don't care. Ohno-kun couldn't stop talking about you, and at first I didn't realize, but how could it not be you? The body, the pillow lips, the way you walk into my store and you just look... you just _look_..."

"Ohno-kun?" Sho interrupted, his heart nearly stopping in his chest. "Not... not the _Captain_."

Tokyo had never felt so small.

Aiba let go then, only to bury his face in his hands and burst into laughter. The sound of it was enough to make Sho lose the tension in his shoulders, but he still didn't understand how this could even be possible. Aiba was a florist! But, well, that didn't mean he couldn't have friends who appreciated a kink or two.

"Oh god," Sho groaned, avoiding looking Aiba in the eye. As embarrassing as this was, the kind of embarrassing that made falling into a bottomless pit the best possible that could happen next, Sho hadn't missed that Aiba was telling him that what he did for a living was _okay_.

"It doesn't bother you? I mean... your own friend, even."

"Well, I never want to hear the details ever again," Aiba warned, but then smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "He likes sex. You like sex. I'm not really too worried about any of that."

Sho was certain his jaw was touching the floor right now, even if he couldn't feel it under his chin. It was a too good to be true scenario in front of him. Aiba, the most perfect creature, in his apartment and telling him that it wasn't impossible for them.

"I like sex too, you know," Aiba added, hopping up onto the kitchen table. He pat the space beside him seductively. Sho was there in an instant, no more questions asked.

After all, he was a man who'd fulfilled many fantasies. It was about time he indulged one of his own.


End file.
